Beauty and The Beast
by kikurocchi
Summary: Fanfic request-an Saerusa a.k.a Saru. Kinda drabbles. AU/maybe OOC/ High School Live / M-rated for adult contents / pairing ReinerChrista. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca / "Aku tidak apa-apa, Reiner. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja. A-Aku hanya takut dan-" / Aku menginginkan dirimu sebagai hadiah natalku malam ini, Christa." /


**Beauty and The Beast**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate : M for lime semut-semut no keras-keras**

**Pairing : Reiner B. x Christa L.**

.

.

.

**When His Eyes Meets Hers**

Pelajaran sejarah siang itu terasa sangat membosankan dan membuat sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap tampak menguap beberapa kali sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Reiner Braun, nama sosok pemuda tersebut. Dengan gerakan asal-asalan, tangan kekar itu mulai membuka halaman buku tulisnya paling belakang, halaman yang sering ia gunakan untuk menulis kata-kata tak penting seperti ' _Ayo cepat pulang_ ' ' _Aku bosan_ ' '_Aku ingin makan_' ' _Aku memang tampan_ ' dan beberapa coretan berupa garis yang membentuk sebuah sketsa wajah seorang gadis.

Tanpa sadar Reiner mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang punggung sosok gadis mungil bersurai keemasan yang duduk di depannya. Christa Lenz, gadis berhati malaikat yang menjadi pujaan para lelaki di kelasnya.

" Punggung itu begitu mungil," kata Reiner dalam hati. Sekedar ingin mengusir kebosanannya, pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut menggumamkan nama gadis pujaannya.

" Christa .."

" E-Eh, ya?" Christa membalikkan badannya, menatap Reiner yang baru saja memanggilnya, setidaknya itu yang ditangkap indera pendengarannya.

Mereka saling berhadap-hadapan, dan saling memandang untuk sepersekian detik. Christa merasa salah tingkah saat sepasang mata tajam milik Reiner menatapnya, seakan-akan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam pesona pemuda tersebut.

" _Ehem_! Miss Lenz, Mister Braun, sepertinya acara ' Tatap Mata Saya ' harus berakhir sampai di sini."

Keith Shadis – guru Sejarah- berkepala botak tersebut menatap tak suka pada Reiner yang menatapnya balik dengan kesal. _Please_, dirinya tengah fokus-fokusnya menatap sepasang mata indah milik Christa.

" Ikut ke kantorku setelah pelajaran usai," ujar Shadis dingin.

Reiner menghela nafas panjang, sementara Christa sudah kembali ke posisinya seperti semula.

**.**

**.**

**Sorry**

" Ymir, kau bisa pulang duluan." Suara jernih milik Christa Lenz menghampiri telinga sosok gadis _tomboy_ yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya.

" Kenapa?"

" Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di Club. Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti," ucap Christa dengan senyum manis.

" Yaaah... Baiklah kalau begitu_. Jaa_!"

Christa bergegas memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas dan duduk diam di bangkunya dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah karena telah membohongi Ymir, sahabatnya. Urusan di Club itu hanyalah karangannya saja, sebenarnya gadis manis tersebut ingin menunggu Reiner Braun yang saat ini masih berada di kantor Shadis-_sensei_. Christa ingin meminta maaf, seandainya saja ia tak menengok saat Reiner menggumamkan namanya.

" Kenapa masih di sini?" Sebuah suara berat dan dalam sedikit membuat Christa tersentak dari lamunannya.

Di sana, Reiner Braun berdiri tegap dengan posisi bersender pada pintu kelas.

" Ng.. A-Aku ingin minta maaf."

" Untuk ?"

Kini Reiner menghapus jarak dengan semakin mendekati gadis tersebut.

" Karena telah membuatmu dipanggil Shadis-_sensei_, s-seharusnya-"

Christa tercekat saat telapak tangan besar milik Reiner mendarat di puncak kepalanya dan mengelusnya pelan.

" Tak perlu minta maaf. Jadi kau sengaja menungguku seorang diri di sini hanya untuk meminta maaf?" Reiner merasa geli sekaligus gemas dengan sifat malaikat mungil di hadapannya.

Christa menunduk. " Iya."

" _Thanks_, Christa. Kalau begitu, mau pulang bersama?"

" I-Iya!" Christa mengangguk lega karena sepertinya Reiner tak mempersoalkan kejadian tadi. Senyum manis mengembang sempurna di wajahnya, yang secara tak langsung entah disadarinya atau tidak telah membuat pemuda di dekatnya mengeluarkan semburat merah samar.

**.**

**.**

**He Hurts**

" Sudah kubilang jangan gegabah, Reiner." Berthold Fubar memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

" Reiner berusaha melindungiku saat sekumpulan pecundang itu menyerangku dengan besi yang entah mereka dapat darimana." Connie berkata lesu, matanya beralih ke arah lengan Reiner yang terluka parah akibat tawuran kemarin.

" Ini hanya sebuah luka kecil. Aku pernah mendapat luka yang lebih besar dari ini saat SMP," kata Reiner pelan.

Eren Jaeger yang baru saja memasuki kelas langsung heboh dengan penampilan tangan Reiner yang dibalut kain putih. Begitu juga dengan Armin Arlert, sahabat pirangnya.

" BAGAIMANA BISA, HAAAHH? BAGAIMANA BISA?" Eren berteriak saat Connie menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya. Tentu saja terkejut, bagaimana tidak. Reiner dikenal sosok yang kuat dan tangguh.

" Mungkin aku lengah." Reiner menimpali datar.

Eren mendecih kecil, sementara Bertholdt yang sejak tadi tenang mulai menenangkan Eren yang reaksinya sangat berlebihan. Jean Kirschtein, pemuda Prancis bertampang badass yang kemarin juga ikut terlibat dalam tawuran hanya menyeringai.

" R-Reiner, ada apa dengan lenganmu?" tanya Christa yang baru saja datang. Gadis itu nampak sedikit terkejut.

" Hanya luka biasa, Christa," jawab Reiner singkat.

Gadis mungil tersebut memandang lengan Reiner yang diperban. Tentu saja Christa tak bodoh. Mana ada luka biasa sampai diperban seperti itu? Dalam hati, dia sangat khawatir.

Sebenarnya Christa ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi tapi urung saat melihat ekspresi Reiner yang bosan dan lelah dengan reaksi teman-temannya.

" Semoga cepat sembuh," bisik Christa pelan.

**.**

**.**

**His Gently Kiss**

" Aku menyukaimu, Christa." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah mengurung Christa dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar.

" E-eh? Thomas, a-aku-"

" Jadilah pacarku, Christa. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia." Thomas semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah sosok mungil yang tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Christa takut. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menggubris surat yang ia temukan di lokernya pagi tadi. Suasana atap sekolah sepi dan tak ada seorang pun selain mereka berdua.

" Kau memang seperti malaikat, ah-bukan. Kau _memang_ malaikat." Thomas sedikit membungkukkan badannya, bermaksud mengecap bibir merah muda yang sejak tadi mengganggu konsentrasinya.

" J-Jangan! K-Kumohon!" Christa mencoba menendang-nendang selangkangan pemuda tersebut namun gagal karena Thomas memposisikan salah satu kakinya untuk mengunci pergerakan gadis tersebut.

Christa memejamkan matanya pasrah saat bibir Thomas hampir mendarat di bibirnya.

DUAKKKK!

Sepasang mata biru itu terbuka saat mendengar suara mengejutkan. Reiner Braun memukul Thomas dengan tangan kirinya yang mengepal erat. Rahangnya mengeras dan ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

" Christa tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu."

Reiner mendekati tubuh yang tersungkur itu masih dengan posisi tangan mengepal.

" R-Reiner, sudah! Hentikan! Thomas bisa mati jika kau memukulnya lagi! Hentikan! Aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terluka sedikitpun! Lihat, Reiner! Aku baik-baik saja!" Christa berteriak mencoba menghentikan Reiner yang sepertinya masih belum puas dengan satu pukulan saja.

Reiner membalikkan badannya, menatap Christa yang sedikit gemetar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tidak, malaikat itu tak boleh menangis. Tidak boleh! Reiner menghampiri gadis kesayangannya yang terduduk lemah. Pemuda itu menurunkan tubuhnya, mencoba memposisikan dirinya agar sejajar dengan Christa.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" Reiner bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Reiner. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja. A-Aku hanya takut dan-"

Christa tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena merasakan bibir Reiner mendarat di permukaan bibirnya. Reiner menciumnya. Ciuman pertamanya. Wajah Christa memerah hebat karena Reiner melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba.

" Aku menyukaimu, Christa."

Reiner mengatakannya usai ciuman pertama mereka berakhir dengan cepat.

" A-Aku-"

" Aku tak menerima penolakan," kata Reiner singkat sebelum kembali mencium bibir Christa dengan penuh hasrat.

" Nghh.. R-reiner, s-sudah." Christa berusaha mendorong dada bidang Reiner yang makin menghimpitnya. Gadis itu tak menyangka Reiner bisa semanis ini memperlakukannya jika dilihat dari penampilan luarnya yang badass.

" S-Sial!" maki Thomas dalam hati saat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**Merry Christmas**

Salju turun perlahan saat Christa berlari-lari kecil dengan sebuah bungkusan kecil dalam genggamannya. Malam ini malam Natal. Reiner mengajaknya bertemu di taman kota.

" Kita akan melihat salju bersama, Christa." Kata-kata pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya tersebut terngiang di kepalanya.

Gadis bertinggi 149 cm tersebut sedikit terengah saat tiba di depan gerbang taman kota ramai. Pemuda itu berdiri di sana, dengan balutan baju hangat dan sarung tangan coklat.

" M-maaf aku terlambat. Maafkan aku."

Reiner meraih tangan gadisnya dan menggenggamnya erat. " Tidak apa-apa."

Sepasang kekasih tersebut segera bergabung dengan yang lain memasuki taman kota yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa untuk menyambut hari yang dinanti-nantikan semuaorang.

" Natal kali ini terasa sangat berbeda." Reiner memulai percakapan.

Mereka sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari keramaian.

" Kenapa?" tanya Christa penasaran.

" Karena aku merayakannya bersama orang yang sangat kusayangi. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah merayakan Natal seperti ini."

Christa terkikik kecil, membuat pemuda di sampingnya mengernyit heran. " Ada yang lucu?"

Christa mengangguk." Membayangkan lelaki sepertimu bersikap romantis itu sangat lucu, Reiner. Biasanya kau terkesan garang dan keras."

Reiner menatap Christa dengan seringai yang membuat gadis tersebut sedikit memerah." Garang ya? Darimana kau mendapat kosakata seperti itu, Christa?"

" A-Aku, eh- hanya-"

Reiner tertawa melihat gadisnya yang salah tingkah. Dengan gemas, dirangkumnya wajah Christa, membuat bibir gadis tersebut sedikit membulat lucu. Mengundang hasratnya untuk mengulumnya pelan-pelan.

" Aku suka kosakata itu, Christa." Lalu melepaskan rangkumannya.

Christa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Apa-apaan Reiner? Akhir-akhir ini sering menggodanya.

" Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu, Reiner." Christa menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil di hadapan kekasihnya.

" Kado untukku?"

Christa mengangguk pelan.

" Aku akan membukanya setelah aku meminta satu hal darimu. Hadiah yang sangat kuinginkan darimu, Christa."

" Eh?"

" Aku menginginkan dirimu sebagai hadiah natalku malam ini." Reiner meraih kepala pirang itu dan mengecup dahinya perlahan.

" D-Diriku?"

" Ya. "

Christa makin salah tingkah saat Reiner mendekatkan wajahnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

" _Merry Christmas_, Christa."

" _Merry Christmas_, Reiner."

**.  
.**

**He Wants Her**

" R-Reiner..a-akh!" Christa menarik rambut platinum pemuda di atasnya dengan kuat saat bibir Reiner menyapu perlahan daerah lehernya dengan gerakan sensual.

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat menerima rangsangan lembut yang memanjakan leher jenjangnya. Berkali-kali Christa mendesahkan nama Reiner yang semakin agresif memperkuat hisapannya di permukaan kulitnya. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah, serupa warna bekas gigitan.

" Kau bisa menyuruhku berhenti jika tidak ingin, Christa," ujar Reiner dengan nafas sedikit terengah karena kegiatannya barusan.

Pemuda itu menatap wajah Christa yang memerah dan sedikit ketakutan. Reiner tak ingin melakukannya jika gadis itu tak menghendakinya daripada harus melihat ekspresi terluka dan ketakutan seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat Thomas memaksanya dia atap sekolah.

Christa menggeleng lemah. " A-Aku ingin kau melanjutkannya."

Reiner mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah gadisnya, melumat bibir mungil yang setiap hari ia kecup. Pemuda itu berusa keras untuk tidak egois dan membuat gadisnya kesakitan saat mereka berciuman. Benda lunak dan basah itu tanpa sadar memasuki rongga mulut lawannya saat dirasa suhu tubuhnya makin memanas seiring dengan level permainan mereka yang semakin meningkat.

" A-aakh, shhh, R-Reinerrrhhhh." Desahan yang keluar mulut Christa terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Reiner. Pemuda itu ingin mendengarnya lebih dan lebih.

Telapak tangan mungil Christa semakin menekan kuat dada bidang Reiner yang terekspos, sesekali merabanya pelan untuk merasakan betapa kerasnya struktur otot dada pemuda tersebut.

" Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan, Christa. Kau boleh mencakar punggungku, menarik rambutku, menggigit leherku, atau apapun untuk melampiaskan semua emosimu."

Christa menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat ciuman panas mereka berakhir." R-Reiner.."

" Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan."

" Eh?"

" Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum permainan usai."

"Ap-Apa?"

Reiner tak memberi kesempatan gadisnya untuk mengoceh lagi. Dengan sekali gerakan, Reiner mengunci bibir gadisnya dan mengajaknya untuk bermain kembali. Christa memekik tanpa sadar saat tangan besar Reiner memijat dadanya pelan.

" Setelah lulus nanti, menikahlah denganku, Christa."

" E-Eehhh?"

Ah, sepertinya Reiner memang tak ingin memberi kesempatan pada Christa untuk berbicara karena permainan yang sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : APAAN SUMPAH GELI SENDIRI BACANYA! Ini request-an mahaguru R70 saya, **Saerusa** alias **saru** yang sukanya sama segala hal yang behubungan dengan saru (?). Dan juga buat semua yang nge-ship ReinerChrista. Mereka berdua imuuttt banget, badass ketemu malaikat. HOT! Untuk judulnya, mahaguru Saerusa memberi saya masukan dan saya langsung setuju pake judul ' Beauty and The Beast ' kalo diterjemahkan jadi ' Si Cantik dan si Liar ' /salaahh.

Maaf banget ya sekali lagi minta maaf banget kalo ini nggak menarik dan boring T^T Romance bukan keahlian saya jadi maaf kalo kaku banget T^T Maaf juga Saerusa kalo lama banget publishnya, saya harus membenahi beberapa adegan dan sebisa mungkin agar semut-semut no keras-keras seperti permintaanmu. Ya , minimal kamu suka deh, hagahagahag XDDDD

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Arigatou ^^

**Yogyakarta, 29 Agustus 2013**

**- Titi Braun -**


End file.
